Being Neighborly
by PaperSwan
Summary: Kaoru is house sitting for Megumi and Sano while they're in Rio on their Honeymoon, and the next door neighbor is not at all what she expected. AU KenxKao
1. The Sound of Silence

Summery: Kaoru is house sitting for Megumi while she and Sano are in or Rio on their honeymoon. The next door neighbor is not at all what Kaoru was expecting.

Disclaimer: I own two Kenshin figurines that I love very much. Everything else belongs to the creative genius of Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

_"Silence is so freaking loud" _  
_— Sarah Dessen (Just Listen)_

* * *

**THIS TIME**

"Okay, so the wet cat food is in the cabinet over the sink." Megumi flung the wooden doors open and passed Kaoru one of the pop-top cans. "They get one can a day, usually at night because it helps them sleep; accept on the weekends when I feed them four ounces of yogurt."

"Megumi."

" I usually put it out in a bowl on the tiled area in front of the fire-place." She pulled a little glass bowl from another cabinet and placed it on the counter.

"Megumi?"

"Hikari is really shy so she'll probably hide from you most of the time." Megumi flung the curtains open and gestured to the backyard. "There's a catnip bush in the garden opposite the tomato plants – you can use that to make friends."

Kaoru glanced at the clock over the mantle and winced. "Megumi, I-"

"Sora is really curious and will probably take to staring at you from a distance until she decides you're safe." Megumi flitted across the living room, her bright red heels clicking on the wooden floor. She open a small chest next to the couch. "She's more toy oriented than Hikari and will probably play with you. She likes the blue and green jingle balls the best." She pressed the two tinkling cat toys into Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru tucked them back into the box when Megumi turned her back. "I got it. Don't you think-"

"And make sure to check their water and dry food levels in the morning and evening.  
They should be at least half full. Do you remember where the dry cat food is?"

Kaoru nodded. "In the Tupperware bin right next to their dishes. But Megumi, the time-"

"Right! And the water dish is to be washed and refilled in the laundry room scrub sink. Not any of the others because the bacteria can create odors." Megumi ran manicured fingers through her glistening dark hair.

"Megumi?"

"The litter gets changed on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Make sure to double bag the plastic to avoid leaks and toss them straight into the bin outside when you're through so it doesn't stink up the house."

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted.

"What?"

Kaoru spoke slowly. "Everything is going to be fine. You shouldn't worry. Besides you wrote all of this down for me in that ridiculous five page narrative on the counter. I've got it covered." She took a deep breath. "But Megumi, you and Sano are going to miss your plane!"

Megumi gasped and spun toward the hall clock. "Oh, God!" She scrambled for her last bag as Sano strode in through the front door.

"The Taxi's loaded, Fox. Any last minute packing requests?" He noticed Megumi struggling with the straps on her travel bag and plucked it from her worrying hands. "I'll take that." He grasped he elbow and began gently guiding her toward the mid-day sunlight flooding in from the open door. "Everything's going to be fine, babe. Kaoru's got it covered." He said, repeating Karou's sentiment.

Megumi gripped his hand and nodded and looked at Kaoru. "I just feel like I'm leaving my children with you." She chuckled and then furrowed her eyebrows."And we won't have cell coverage all the time in Rio."

Sano rolled his eyes dramatically. "Not _all_ the time, no. But we will _most _of the time. And if she has any urgent questions she can just ask Kenshin."

Kaoru blinked, confused. "Who?"

"The next door neighbor." Megumi explained.

"Oh, you mean the one who's a widower?"

Sano grinned. "Yeah, he's an old buddy of mine. We go way back. He works from his home so he'll be around. Kenshin'll take care of you if you need anything. And I mean that. The dude's a saint." He made another attempt to pull Megumi outside. "Common, Fox. We're tight on time. Wouldn't want you to have to run through the airport in those pretty shoes of yours."

Megumi followed but was hurriedly spouting last minute instructions the whole way to the taxi - trash day is Friday, the back porch light stays on at night, the curtains get pulled during the heat of the day, ect., ect.

Kaoru nodded and smiled repeatedly in an attempt to reassure her friend. She walked out onto the front porch as Sano helped Megumi into the vehicle, placing his hand gently on the top of her head to keep her from hitting the doorframe.

Kaoru waved and call out, "Safe travels, you two! Don't let Megumi worry too much, Sano. You're supposed to have _fun _on a honeymoon!"

Sano chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. "Don't worry, little Missy. I have lots of ideas for keeping her occupied." He bent and kissed his new wife briefly.

Megumi spluttered and smacked him on the arm. "Just get in the car, you idiot rooster. We're going to be late." Despite her attitude, Kaoru caught a small smile on her face as Sano pulled back swung around to the other side of the taxi.

Kaoru couldn't help but smile herself as her heart melted at the little display. It was so good to see Megumi so happy. She waved once more as the doors of the taxi started shutting. "Bye. Love you both! Have Fun!" The yellow car rumbled down the street and disappeared around the corner. Kaoru glanced at her watch. That driver was going to have to book it.

She walked back into the foyer and shut the door on the hot summer afternoon.

The house was quiet.

So quiet.

Kaoru rung her fingers for a moment. And breathed in time to the ticking clock in the dining room: In, two three four – out, two three four – in, two, three, four – out, two, three, four. She jumped when it chimed on the hour, her heart leaping into her throat.

Right, then. That clock was getting turned off.

Kaoru lifted it off the wall and found a switch on the back to mute the sounds.

Oh, God. Now she could hear the house creaking.

It was just too quiet.

Kaoru strode over to the television and grabbed Megumi's house sitting instructions on her way through the kitchen.

_"The remote in the living room is the only one you need for the satellite and TV downstairs. The two red buttons at the top center turn on the receiver and TV. Hit the "DVR" to see recorded stuff. Hit "guide" to see what's on TV." _

Kaoru grabbed the remote on the coffee table and pressed the buttons as instructed. And stared, transfixed at the silent blue screen. The words "No Signal" marched mockingly across the top in canary yellow block text. Kaoru sighed, double checked the instructions and tried again. Same result. She powered off the system, dropped the remote onto the couch and scowled.

She was not calling them for _this_. And she definitely wasn't going to ask that widower neighbor.

_What was his name? Kenji? _

He was probably old and wouldn't even know what to do with all the buttons. Who in their right mind still watched TV anyway?

The house was _still _too quiet.

Kaoru huffed and marched out the back door where her car was parked to unload her things and, hopefully, find a distraction.

Kaoru liked noise. Her house was always noisy. Her father taught kendo in their family dojo and usually held two or three classes a day. Yahiko, her little brother, hadn't stopped making a ruckus since the day he was born. And the thin walls of their Japanese house had never offered much in the way of a noise reduction coefficient.

Megumi's western style house felt like a tomb by comparison. Everything was heavy, thick, and did I mention _quiet_. Kaoru couldn't even hear the birds chirping on the other side of the windows.

How in the world was she going to make it the full week without going bonkers?

Kaoru popped the trunk on her little blue four-door car and wrestled her suitcase out and onto the paved driveway. It was a monster piece of luggage. Kaoru herself could probably fit in the thing if she pulled her knees to her chest. And there would probably still be room for her computer and shoulder bag. Karou grunted and strained under its weight.

Now, understand, Kaoru was no weak little girl. Remember her father's kendo lessons? Yes? Well Kaoru was the assistant master to their family sword style. And assistant masters don't get to be assistant masters by sitting on their butts and painting their nails all day. She had worked hard, and had the sword swing to prove it.

Not that the monster suitcase cared. It pulled Kaoru sideways as she picked it up and wobbled toward the back porch, her opposite arm swinging in an effort to maintain her balance.

"Ever thought of investing in a rolling suitcase?"

Kaoru dropped the case. She gasped as it just barely missed her left toes.

The Interrupting voice continued. "Ah, I'm sorry, Ms. Kaoru. Are you alright?"

Kaoru spun around to confront the voice. It was probably a good thing she had already dropped her case, because she would have dropped it again if she could.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Mwahaha! And here, I leave you for now.

Reviews are love! ;)


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: Ever wonder why we put up these disclaimers? I mean, this is a _fan fiction_ website . . . To anyone who is gullible enough to believe that I actually own Kenshin, I have a magic carpet I can sell you at a really good price.

* * *

_"Smile at strangers and you just might change a life." _  
_― Steve Maraboli_

_"Love between strangers takes only a few seconds and can last a whole life." _  
_― Simon Van Booy, Love Begins in Winter: Five Stories _

_"In this world of memories, there's no need for strangers.  
-Kenshin to Kaoru"  
― Watsuki Nobuhiro_

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_"Ever thought of investing in a rolling suitcase?"_

_Kaoru dropped the case. She gasped as it just barely missed her left toes._

_The Interrupting voice continued. "Ah, I'm sorry, Ms. Kaoru. Are you alright?"_

_Kaoru spun around to confront the voice. It was probably a good thing she had already dropped her case, because she would have dropped it again if she could._

* * *

**THIS TIME**

The interrupting voice belonged to one of the most beautiful men that Kaoru had ever seen. He was a bit short for a guy, but really, _really _well built. Kaoru would guess he was somewhere in his early to mid twenties. And if his violate eyes weren't enough to make him look exotic, then his red hair definitely was. It was long and trailing down his back, pulled into a low tail. The sunlight glinted off it and brought out burnt orange highlights and deep maroon shadows in sharp relief.

His face was set into an expression of worry: his eyes wide and searching, his brows lifted up into his bangs, his lips parted slightly as though he was just about to speak.

He had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

Oh, um." Kaoru spluttered. "I – I'm fine." She laughed it off. "You just startled me."

The red head relaxed his expression and nodded. "My apologies, Ms. Kaoru. Would you like some help with your luggage?"

Kaoru's eyes darted from her case to the strange man – Thinking.

She could either play the damsel in distress and let this gorgeous stranger help her carry her comically large suitcase – tempting since she would get to watch – or she could keep her pride and assert herself as a strong independent young woman. Who could carry her own flippin case, thank you very much!

Her pride won the debate as it reminded her that she had no clue who this guy was. Serial killers could be hot, right? Right!

Not to mention, something bothered her about him - something she couldn't quite pin down.

Kaoru shook her head and put on her most polite smile. "No thanks. I've got it. It's not like I have to carry it very far."

He looked at the case, quizzically. "Are you certain? It looks quite heavy."

Kaoru flapped her hand in an attempt to look nonchalant. "It's not as heavy as it looks, just bulky."

Seriously, _what_ was it? Has she met him somewhere before? It was like the last puzzle piece that didn't fit no matter which way you turned it, or a photograph that looked strange when you mirrored it.

He smiled, and Kaoru though perhaps her heart skipped a beat. "Then, at least let me get the gate for you." This time is wasn't a question. Actually, it veered dangerously close to being an order.

Kaoru felt her temper flare, but stamped it down and kept her polite smile in place. No need to fly off the handle. "Really, I've got it sorted. You don't need to trouble yourself." And, just to prove it, she turned right around, lifted the case and hobbled toward the gate with as much dignity as she could muster.

She never saw him move. She could have sworn he was behind her a second ago.

But suddenly he was just a step ahead of her, unlatching the gate and swinging it open. "It's no trouble at all, Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru kept him in the corner of her eye as slipped through the opening and set her case on the wooden deck of the back porch. "Well, thank you then."

"You are very welcome, Ms Kaoru." He smiled again and his eyes twinkled in a way that had Kaoru suspecting he was inwardly laughing at her. And what was with this 'Ms. Kaoru' crap?

Her brain stopped short. She figured it out! She figured out what was wrong. "Ms. Kaoru." She mumbled quietly.

The red headed stranger shut the gate with him on the inside of the fence.

Kaoru took a step back warily, her brows furrowed over her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

The stranger looked at her with just a hint of disappointment on his features. "You don't remember me then." He spoke this so quietly, Kaoru almost didn't hear him at all.

"I'm sorry?" She urged him to repeat his statement.

"Sano and Mrs. Megumi let me know you would be coming." His smile was back in place, all traces of disappointment swept away. "I'm Kenshin."

Kaoru blinked rapidly a few times. Kenshin. _That_ was the name of the widower neighbor that was supposed to help her. Why couldn't; she remember that earlier? "Wait. _You're_ Kenshin?!." She gave him another once over to make sure her gorgeous stranger hadn't been suddenly replaced with some aging recluse when she wasn't looking.

"Indeed. I assume Sano forgot to mention I would be checking in."

Kaoru's brain was still playing catch-up. It was like a Wikipedia page was being re written – her own personal 'Kenshin' Wikipedia page. "Um, Yeah. I mean, no. I mean, are you sure you're Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked thoroughly puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be sure, Ms. Kaoru?"

Kaoru shook her head sharply. "No reason. Forget it."

Kenshin nodded, accepting her lack of explanation with a passive grace. "Let me take your case inside then."

"Uh, Yeah. Okay." Kaoru rubbed her temples and turned around. She reached for the doorknob and froze. _Uh oh._

"Something wrong, Ms. Kaoru?"

Kaoru patted her jean's pockets, a sinking feeling taking form in her gut. Kenshin came up behind her and reached around her waist for the doorknob. He was _so close. _Kaoru could swear on her mother's grave she could smell his aftershave.

Kaoru froze again as Kenshin turned the knob – or rather, tried.

Kenshin chuckled. Kaoru could almost _feel_ his chest moving. And why did that sound make her desperate for some dark chocolate?

"You've locked yourself out." He rumbled.

"Uh, oops." To Kaoru's eternal shame, the two syllables came out as a couple of squeaks. No, seriously, _squeaks_!

Kenshin chuckled again and stepped back. Kaoru let herself breathe as he retreated to the garden below the porch. He reached for one of the bricks near the tomato plants.

"A hide-a-key?" Kaoru asked. "I never thought Megumi would have one. She always says they make the locks on the house useless."

Kenshin shook a shiny metal key from the hollowed out brick. "And she's right. Sano put this here. I've had to drag him home a few times when he was too drunk to do it himself. And he's always forgetting his keys, even when he's sober. I doubt Mrs. Megumi even knows this is here."

Kaoru laughed. "That _does_ sound like Sano. Megumi will probably kick his butt when she finds out."

Kenshin nodded sagely, and smirked. "Ah, but we'll just have to make sure she never finds out. Catch!" Kenshin tossed the key over the railing.

Kaoru caught the little piece of metal and rolled her eyes. "Megumi always finds out. It's only a matter of time." She unlocked the door. "Think fast!" She glanced backward and threw the key over her shoulder.

Kenshin snatched it out of the air, slid it back into the brick, and replaced the brick into its space in the row lining the garden. "If you say so." He shrugged and smoothly swung himself over the railing.

Kaoru stood as tall as she could and planted her fists on her hips. "I say so. Besides, Sano isn't clever enough to keep secrets from her for long."

Kenshin laughed, two quick surprising punches of sound. "I suppose your right about _that_. I still remember the day she found out about his gambling. I'm pretty sure the whole neighborhood remembers that actually."

"Yeah?" Kaoru joined his laughter. "I heard her livid rant over the phone. I can't imagine _living_ next to it. Must have been some kind of adventure."

"That's one way to put it." Kenshin's smile nearly split his face. "Let's get your luggage inside."

Kaoru swung the door open and stepped in after Kenshin and the suitcase. "Thanks. You can leave it there. I'll take it upstairs later."

Kenshin shook his head. "I'll take it up now. Guest room, right?"

"Um, that's the one, but you really don't need to."

Kenshin just flashed her a grin and headed for the stairs. Kaoru was a little mad that he didn't have to wobble around with the monster case like she did. It wasn't fair. He could have been carrying a brief case for all the strain he was showing. His biceps were pushing the limits of his t-shirt rather nicely though.

Kaoru headed for the kitchen on autopilot. If there was one thing living in a traditional Japanese house had taught her it was that guests = tea. True, this wasn't her house, and she was probably more of a guest than Kenshin was, but for the next seven days Kaoru lived here. And that meant tea.

She began opening and shutting cabinets. Everything in Megumi's house was western. After four cabinets Kaoru had yet to find proper tea cups so she settled for coffee mugs. She turned to the cupboard. It took a while to locate the tea even among the meticulous organization characteristic of the former Ms. Megumi Takani, now Megumi Sagara. Kaoru located a lone little cardboard box still in its plastic wrapping: raspberry. Kaoru recognized it as part of a house warming basket she had put together when Megumi had first moved in nearly two and a half years ago. There was a thin film of dust on the plastic. Well, now Kaoru knew what _not_ to get Megumi for a gift . . . ever.

Kaoru wiped the dust off and removed the plastic seal. One, two tea bags, two mugs. Kaoru looked around for more cabinets to search. Nothing. Confused he began rechecking from the beginning. Not there. Not there. Not here. Kaoru bent to move some oversized mixing bowls that just might be hiding the prize. "Oh, come on. You have got to be here somewhere."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Cookie to the person who can figure out what she is looking for. ;)

Thanks to both of my reviewers from the last chapter! You guys are why this one got put up so fast.

Reviews are love. ^_^


	3. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer: This author has consumed copious amounts of ice cream during the creation of this chapter. Proceed at your own risk.

* * *

_"A cup of tea would restore my normality." _  
_― Douglas Adams_

_"I say let the world go to hell, but I should always have my tea." _  
_― Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Notes from Underground _

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_Kaoru wiped the dust off and removed the plastic seal. One, two tea bags, two mugs. Kaoru looked around for more cabinets to search. Nothing. Confused he began rechecking from the beginning. Not there. Not there. Not here. Kaoru bent to move some over-sized mixing bowls that just might be hiding the prize. "Oh, come on. You have got to be here somewhere."_

* * *

**THIS TIME**

And that was the state of things when Kenshin came back downstairs and was presented with Kaoru muttering and rummaging around in the under-the-counter cabinets, torso nearly completely engulfed and rear end swaying to a fro as she burrowed. Kenshin leaned against the counter and stifled a laugh, content to just watch for a few moments. Only after a bread pan was heartlessly shoved out onto the kitchen tile with a clatter did Kenshin choose to speak up. "What are you looking for?"

Karou jumped at the sound of his voice and banged her head on the wooden opening. "Ow!" She emerged, rubbing the back of her head and blinking back little tears at the corners of her eyes.

It was . . . really cute.

Kaoru huffed and reached into the fridge for an icepack. "I can't find the kettle."

"The kettle." Kenshin said slowly.

"Yes, the kettle." Kaoru crinkled her nose and gave the cabinet a hateful look. "I can't find it anywhere. Do you know where it is?" Her wide eyes turned to him expectantly.

She really was quite the picture.

"I – Uh," Kenshin paused searched his brain for answers. "I don't think they have one?" That would have sounded better if it wasn't a question. He tried again. "Mrs. Megumi is a coffee drinker." Yeah, that sounded more like the knowledgeable neighbor he was supposed to be.

"I know, but-" Kaoru looked around her at all the open cabinets. "Well, I mean, I've never actually seen her drink tea. But you have to have a kettle for other things too: hot coco, and instant noodles, and stuff."

Kenshin smirked. "I seriously doubt Mrs. Megumi _allows_ instant noodles in her kitchen."

"Oh, I guess not." Kaoru bent to replace the bread pan and began shutting the doors to the cabinets. "This is ridiculous. How does a kitchen not have a kettle?" She stopped at the pots as pans cubby and pulled a small pot from the collection before closing it up. She filled the small pot with water and set it on the stove. "Welp, we'll just have to make due then."

"You really want tea that badly?" Kenshin said, eying the makeshift tea set.

Kaoru turned the eye of the stove on. "Yep. I need at least two cups a day to feel remotely human."

They shared a laugh.

Kenshin was really beginning to enjoy her company.

"So, uh. Kenshin," Kaoru fingered the handle of one of the coffee mugs. It was painted with little blue snowflakes. "Sano mentioned you work out of your home. What sort of work do you do?"

Kenshin shrugged and leaned his hip on the island counter. "Nothing particularly interesting: accounting mostly."

Kaoru winced. "Sounds, uh . . . interesting?"

Kenshin crossed his arms over his chest and threw Kaoru a sideways grin. "I think the word you're looking for is 'boring'."

Kaoru mirrored his posture. "You said it, not me." She replied with a little giggle. "But, yeah, mind numbing."

Kenshin chuckled. "It can be. But it pays well. And I work on my own schedule as long as I meet my client deadlines. I do some real estate on the side as well"

"Well, that's all right then." Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Real estate?"

"Residential. I'm actually the one who found this house for Mrs. Megumi."

"Oh. I think I remember her saying something about the good deal she got on it. Honestly I wasn't really listening at the time. She was in the middle of a tirade."

"You ignored Mrs. Megumi and lived? I know some people that would pay good money for your technique."

Kaoru shrugged. "We have a mutual understanding. I ignore her when she's pissed and she ignores me when I'm being insulting. We developed this technique out of survival instinct. It's one of the reasons we've stayed friends for so long." She grinned and her eyes grew unfocused – remembering. "Lord knows we fought like caged dogs in the beginning."

Kenshin was surprised at this statement. The tiny, tea loving woman before him didn't seem like the type to stir up ire. And she _was _small – shorter than him by a few good inches – and _that _was saying something. "You don't strike me as the argumentative type Ms. Kaoru."

The water in the pot was boiling. Kaoru shoved herself off the counter and moved to tend the stove. "And you've known me for a grand total of what? Twenty minutes?" She smiled to herself as she poured the hot water into the two mugs. "I'm sure you'll encounter my temper eventually if you end up sticking around." Kenshin watched as she silently counted off thirty seconds on her right hand before dropping the tea bags in to steep. She set the kitchen timer for two and a half minutes.

"So, accounting and real estate." She quirked an eyebrow in his direction. "Do you do anything that doesn't involve crunching ridiculous amounts of numbers?"

"I practice kendo."

Kaoru started and beamed at him. "Really?!" She jumped on the topic with gusto. "Me too! My dad teaches kendo from our dojo: the Kamiya Kasshin style. What style do you practice?"

Kenshin blinked – a little shocked at the outburst. "The Hiten Mitsurugi style. You've probably never heard of it. It's only ever taught to one person per generation. My father taught me."

"Hiten Mitsurugi." Kaoru mused. "_Flying Heaven. _It sounds beautiful." She smiled up at him again. "Maybe we could spar sometime."

Kenshin was quick to answer. "I don't think so Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru's face fell. "Why not?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi isn't meant to be practiced on the inexperienced, and I don't want-"

Kaoru went from disappointed to livid in the space of a heartbeat. "Inexperienced?! I'm the _assistant master_ of my family style I'll have you know." She jabbed a finger at him. "I've taken down men twice your size without a scratch! What makes you think-"

Kaoru cut off her rant when the tea timer beeped.

Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief. _She certainly is expressive, that she is._

All anger appeared to be forgotten as Kaoru took a deep breath of the raspberry aroma. "Do you take sugar or milk?"

"U-Um," Kenshin spluttered. "just milk," He added quickly, "if it's not too much trouble." hoping to keep her placated.

Kaoru quickly added a dollop of milk to each mug and a spoon of white sugar to one. She carried the mugs to the breakfast table and they sat down as she passed him the one with just milk.

They sipped their tea in silence for a moment. You could have cut the atmosphere with a katana.

"So, Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin began tentatively.

"Yes?" Kaoru's reply was thick with artificial sweetener.

Still, Kenshin forged ahead. "Mrs. Megumi tells me you just graduated from university."

"Oh, yes, I did; last month." Kaoru sighed. "Suma kum laude: bachelor's in modern linguistics with a minor in photography."

"That's very impressive, that it is."

Kaoru frowned – a slight dip of the corners of her lips. "Yeah. It is." She seemed reluctant to talk about it.

"Do you have a job lined up yet?" Kenshin prodded.

Kaoru's frown deepened. "No." She took another sip of her tea.

Kenshin sighed. Her mood swings were going to give him whip lash. "That's too bad. Are you looking for something in particular?"

"International Journalism." Kaoru stared into her half finished tea. "I want to be based here in Tokyo. There are some opportunities in Osaka, but I'd rather not move out there if I can help it." She started tattooing a rhythm onto the ceramic with her uneven fingernails. "If I get the position I want I'll end up traveling a lot and I'd like to be able to come home to family. I don't think I could stand living on my own." She looked up at Kenshin and smiled shyly. "I don't really like the silence."

"You don't think it's sort of. . ." Kenshin looked around the quiet house, ". . . peaceful?"

Kaoru shook her head sharply. "No. Only dead things are quiet." She pouted. "Noise means . . . life. Footsteps, breathing, crying, laughing: it all means someone is _there_. You know?"

Kenshin thought of his own house with only the sound of his whirring computer and the clacking of keys perforating the air. "Yeah, I think I do."

Kaoru stood up from the table and began clearing and washing the now empty tea cups. She hummed quietly as the water rinsed the soap from her hands and the mugs. It was a mellow little tune, probably a lullaby. She punctuated the last two notes by placing the mugs on the drying rack in time with the music. "Thanks for your help, by the way. I portably would have ended up leaving my suitcase in the living room, if I'm being honest." She turned around a smiled at him.

Kenshin couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad I could help, Ms. Kaoru."

There was a silence during which neither of them could think of another thing to say.

Kenshin stood up from the table. "I should get going. Those numbers aren't going to crunch themselves."

"Oh, sure, right." Kaoru said. "Don't work too hard." Her smile was just a little bit sad. Like she didn't want him to leave.

And Kenshin didn't want to go.

He headed for the door and paused as his hand engulfed the doorknob. "Mrs. Megumi gave you my number right? You know, if you need anything."

Kaoru snatched up Megumi's instructions. "Yeah, it's here on the last page."

"Good." Kenshin took a nervous breath that surprised him. "And If I don't answer. Please feel free to come by. I don't always keep my mobile as close as I should."

"Okay, I will."

And with that Kenshin slipped through the door.

He had almost made it across to his yard when he heard the back door open again.

"And don't think you're off the hook for that 'inexperienced' comment, mister!"

Kenshin spun around to see Kaoru leaning around the door frame with a fierce expression burning on her face.

"Seven a.m., on _this_ patio. You and me. Be there. And bring a practice sword!" She slipped back inside and shut the door with a thud.

Kenshin chuckled. "I suppose I have no choice now, do I?"

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

I did this one just a little bit more from Kenshin's perspective. It was interesting. Everything all stayed third person of course. I just shifted the focus from Kaoru to Kenshin. Which do you like better?

Congrats to **Shab**,** Scarred Sword Heart **and** Crystale no otaku** who all guessed correctly that Kaoru was looking for the kettle. Cookies for you all! ^_^ There was actually one other correct guess. Unfortunately they were signed in as a guest reviewer so I can't congratulate them directly. But I'll leave this cookie here for them to find in case they choose to keep reading. *places cookie on table* It's like leaving treats for sanata! haha.

Thanks again to all of you who are reviewing, faving and following this story. Those little notifications make me so happy!

Reviews are love! ;)


	4. Morning in the Suburbs

Disclaimer: Don't run with scissors. This writer is not responsible for what should befall you should you choose to ignore this advise.

* * *

_"The morning always has a way of creeping up on me and peeking in my bedroom windows. The sunrise is such a pervert."  
― Jarod Kintz, Who Moved My Choose? _

_"Morning is wonderful. Its only drawback is that it comes at such an inconvenient time of day."  
― Glen Cook, Sweet Silver Blues _

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_"And don't think you're off the hook for that 'inexperienced' comment, mister!"_

_ Kenshin spun around to see Kaoru leaning around the door frame with a fierce expression burning on her face._

_"Seven a.m., on this patio. You and me. Be there. And bring a practice sword!" She slipped back inside and shut the door with a thud._

_Kenshin chuckled. "I suppose I have no choice now, do I?"_

* * *

**THIS TIME**

Kaoru awoke the next morning to her phone trying to buzz its way off the night stand. She snatched it up, burrowed herself further into the bunch of pillows, and gave a slurred "Hullo?".

"Kaoru? Hello? It's Megumi. Did I wake you?" The caller pulled the phone from their mouth and shouted. "Sano, you idiot! I told you we should have called right after we landed. Now you've thrown off my check-in schedule!"

There was a loud masculine laugh in response. "I didn't hear you complaining about your schedule at the time, Fox."

"Oh, shut up." There was a loud clatter.

"Are you tryin' ta kill me, woman?!"

"No. Just give you a minor concussion." Another clatter and a thump.

"I think I'll just keep these, then."

Megumi gasped and there was a rustle like the phone had just been dropped on some linens. "Give those back!"

"Nuh uh. I may be new at this whole marriage thing. But I'm pretty sure I know what it means when a woman throws her panties at me."

"Argh! Just . . . hang on." Megumi's voice suddenly came through more clearly. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru was fairly certain that if she were awake she would be scandalized at what she had just heard. But all her sleep addled brain could manage at the time was a disgruntled mumble. "'Mornin' 'Gumi." She yawned and stretched.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What time is it there?"

"Uh." Kaoru spun the digital clock around to face her and blinked a few times waiting for the numbers to come into focus. "Six . . . twenty . . . eight?"

"Oh? Well I just wanted to check in. I'm sorry I woke you."

"'Sokay. I needed to gedup anyway." She _did_ need to get up, but what for again?

"Well how are the cats?"

Kaoru sat up in the bed and shoveled the covers off. Quite a task since she had somehow cocooned herself in like a swaddled infant. "They're fine. Hikari's been keeping to hiding under the throw on the couch." She rubbed her eyes and raked her pillow-mussed hair from her face, still slightly damp from her shower last night. "And Sora just likes to sit on the stairs and watch me mess around on my laptop." She yawned again.

"Oh, good. That sounds like their feeling you out. Did you remember to feed them their wet cat food last night."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "It would have been difficult to forget since you set up all those reminders on my phone. When _did_ you get the time to do that, by the way?" The digital clock glowed 6:32 now. Why should that alarm her?

"When you were playing Sano at Mario Kart the other day."

Kaoru let out a giggle-snort. "You mean totally handing Sano's butt to him while playing M.K., right?"

"Hey, I resent that, Missy!" Sano's voice was faint though you could tell he was shouting. "Those slippery bananas were totally out to get me."

"You two are such children." Megumi grumbled. "Kaoru, have you met Kenshin yet? I forgot to mention he was going to be stopping by."

Kenshin? Kaoru's muddled brain swam around in a sleep fog. Oh yeah, Kenshin! Gorgeous redhead with awesome muscles. "Yeah, we've met. He's cool." Kaoru slid out of bed and stumbled over to the corner where Kenshin had left her suitcase the day before. Kaoru started working the zippers with one hand since the other one was occupied holding the phone: not the easiest thing to do while your head is pounding and you just want to fall back onto the comfy, warm nest of sleep.

"That's good. I also wanted to remind you that garbage day is tomorrow and to keep an eye on the weather. The news says there are some storms coming through, and the last time-" Kaoru flipped open her suitcase as Megumi prattled on about rain and fuze boxes and whatnot and started rummaging around. After a moment her hand hit an obstacle. Kaoru yanked it out from under her stack of t-shirts. It was her bamboo practice sword.

The fog surrounding her neural synapses cleared with startling haste.

Kaoru leaped up and spun to look at the clock. 6:39.

She spoke at the phone in a rush. "Megumi, I gotta go! The cats are great. And everything's fine. Oh God, I am going to be so late!" She hung up without hearing a reply and dove back into her suitcase.

She emerged a minute later with a bundle of cloth and all but sprinted to the bathroom across the hall. She bounced on her toes in front of the mirror and contorted every which way while she yanked a brush through her tangled hair in an effort to wake up her muscles.

"This is so _not_ the way to start a challenge." She muttered as the pulled her dark locks into a tight, high tail.

Eleven minutes and thirteen seconds later Kaoru emerged washed, brushed and dressed in her sparing clothes: a navy shitabaki* and white uwagi*. She nearly fell over trying to pull her tabi* onto her feet as her big toe refused to go into the correct hole the first two times.

She refilled the cat's water and food and raced down the stairs. The hall clock read 6:54.

Practice sword in hand, Kaoru burst outside onto the patio to find Kenshin already there.

He was also dressed in traditional kendo regalia. He was turned toward the morning sun: his eyes closed against the light, breathing deep and steady. The sun kissed his lightly tanned features and he had a small, barely visible smile on his face. His arms were crossed and tucked into the sleeves of his –

Wait.

Was that a- surely not.

No way.

"Is that a _pink _uwagi?"

* * *

The clock on his mobile phone read 5:00 when he opened his eyes. Sunrise was prodding the living room blinds begging for entrance to the dark house. Kenshin was wide awake instantly. He lifted himself from the lumpy couch where he had been resting and kneaded the muscles on the back of his neck. They were strung tight as a bowstring. His shoulders ached from the tension and this left arm was tingly from diminished blood flow. So, everything was normal, then.

He had slept in all his clothes again. That tended to happen more often than not these days. He moved to the bedroom to grab a fresh shirt: not the master bedroom but the smaller one farther down the hallway. The master bedroom didn't house anything of his anymore. It hadn't for a long time.

He took a quick shower, barely giving the water time to warm up. Wash. Dry. Shave. Dress.

He scrutinized his reflection and halfheartedly thought that maybe it was time to get a haircut as he knotted the mass of blood red into its customary low tail.

He spent about an hour in his office answering client emails and double checking some totals he'd completed last night while intermittently cursing the clock for moving so slowly and himself for rising so early.

When six thirty finally rolled around, Kenshin slipped back upstairs to prepare for his date- er. . . match with Ms. Kaoru. He had to shove a box or two in the back of the closet out of the way to get to his practice sword. He tested the balance in his hands with a quick swing.

It would do.

He preferred to practice with the real thing. But there was no way he was bringing his katana anywhere near Ms. Kaoru.

He removed his shirt, tossed it into the laundry basket and pulled open a drawer for one of his sleeveless workout shirts. When the stretchy cotton was in his hand, however, he hesitated. Ms. Kaoru's family ran a dojo and this _was_ a match.

He moved back over to the closet and reached to the far left of the rod behind his plastic-encased tux. The uwagi had been red when he had bought it, he was sure, but dozens upon dozens of cycles on the washing machine had bled the depth out of the color leaving it a funky shade of fuchsia. Honestly, Kenshin was just glad the thing was still in one piece.

He slipped on the garment feeling oddly comforted by the worn fabric brushing over his skin for the first time in far too long.

He finished changing and made the short trek to the Sagara patio.

He was early. But that was fine. He took to watching the morning sky, his gaze drifting out and beyond the horizon. He breathed in deep and let his consciousness drift along the golden reams of light. He could hear the birds chirping in bushes that lined the back fence. They seemed to be rejoicing as they sang – an intense complement of artfully orchestrated chirps and tweets accompanied by the percussion rattle of branches and beat of small wings.

He felt more than he heard Ms. Kaoru yank the back door open and all but leap outside. She was breathing a little faster than normal, like she had been hurrying around the house.

An uncontrollable slip of a smile pulled up on Kenshin's lips. She had probably slept in: so carefree.

"Is that a _pink_ uwagi?"

Kenshin turned at the laughter in her voice. Her eyes were bright and twinkling under her lashes. Her smile nearly consumed her face. Her dark, shining hair pulled against its tie and threatened to tumble over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Kenshin furrowed his brows and took a look at his sleeve. "Oh, fuchsia, I think. Maybe magenta."

Kaoru giggled behind her hand. "Fuchsia and magenta are shades of pink, Kenshin."

Kenshin cleared his throat and fingered the hem at his neckline. "It used to be red."

"Maybe, like a decade ago."

Kenshin nodded thoughtfully. "Something like that, yes."

Kaoru shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms, her practice sword hanging toward her feet. "And you were what? Like fifteen?" Her mirth was ready to bubble over.

Kenshin blinked, his face going blank. "How old do you think I am Ms. Kaoru?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I dunno. Twenty-four? Twenty-five?"

"I've just had my thirtieth birthday last month."

Kaoru just stared at him for a moment. "Nuh uh!" She nearly lost her grip on the bamboo sword. "You cannot be thirty." She shook her head. "I just isn't possible."

Kenshin sighed. "But it's true."

"But that means you're like . . . eight years older than me." Kaoru was staring into space, slack jawed, obviously thinking very hard. For some reason, that made Kenshin uneasy.

"I suppose it does." He mumbled. "Did you want to start our match?"

Kaoru visibly shook herself and slid into a fighting stance, her eyes narrowing, breathing evening out. "You'd better believe it." Her hands gripped the handle of the practice sword firmly. The tip was steady as stone.

Kenshin had to approve of her form. But he couldn't help but notice how thin and dainty her wrists looked as they peeked from the sleeves of her uwagi. He was definitely going to let her set the pace.

Kenshin mirrored her stance and waited.

Kaoru struck, head on. Kenshin blocked with ease. Though the blow had a lot more force behind it than he had expected. The bamboo slats of their weapons came together with a loud crack. Kaoru retreated and swung again, coming in diagonally from below. Kenshin dodged and they circled for a moment. Kaoru's footwork was confident and she matched Kenshin step for step. She attacked again, and again. Kenshin blocked both, changing the course of her blows with two quick taps. She was doing well. Her moves were expertly executed, but they were also predictable.

They circled again and Kaoru let out a short frustrated groan. "It's your turn to attack, Kenshin. Come on!"

Kenshin waited a breath, two, and then swung.

Just as he moved, Kaoru's stance shifted. Her knees bent low to the ground, her arms came up and crossed in an "X" over her head. She moved directly underneath Kenshin's descending weapon. Kenshin froze, his eyes widened in fear of injuring her. But Kaoru kept moving. She caught the bamboo blade, cradling it in the crook of the "X" and slid up the sword toward the hilt with alarming speed. She dug the handle of her own practice sword into a pressure point on Kenshin's wrist, weakening his grip. A moment later, he was empty handed, his weapon flung over the railing. Kenshin didn't move as Kaoru lifted the tip of her sword to his throat, signaling her victory.

Their gazes held steady as their breathing returned to normal after the exertion.

Then, Kaoru lifted her practice sword and bopped Kenshin on the head . . . _hard._

"Ow!" Kenshin stumbled backwards cradling his bruised noggin. "What was that for, Ms. Kaoru. You won."

"That," The word was spat out into the air between them and sizzled with an acidic tang, "was because _you_ were holding back, Kenshin!" She leveled a twitching finger at him. "You practically _let_ me disarm you." She turned and stomped down the stairs and around to where Kenshin's practice sword lay. She threw it at him, javelin style, marched right back up on the patio and re-assumed a fighting stance. "We're going again."

"B-but Ms. Kaoru, I don't think we really-"

"We're going again, and I swear to God, Kenshin, if you hold back this time I will hit you so hard you'll be seeing stars for the next _year_."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and looked at Kaoru with and intensity that knocked her anger down a few notches. "I will _not_ fight you at full strength, Ms. Kaoru." His voice was low, even, and was thick with the finality of law.

Kaoru was taken aback, but held her stance. "Why? And if you say it's because I'm a girl, then prepare to have some sense knocked into you and some other things knocked _out_."

"No." Kenshin lowered his hand from his head where she had hit him. "This has nothing to do with you being a girl, Ms. Kaoru"

"Then why won't-"

"Because I would hurt you."

Kaoru scoffed. "If you could get in a hit, then maybe it mig-"

"It's not a matter of 'If'." Kenshin's grip on the hilt of his practice sword tightened, his knuckles turned white and his hand began to shake. "I _would _hurt you." He lowered his head, blood red hair shielded his eyes from view. "And I refuse to let you get injured because of me. It won't happen." His voice lowered to barely a whisper. "Not again."

He took a deep, steadying breath. "You're skilled Kaoru. You are. Truly, one of the best. But my training took me places that yours wouldn't dare touch." He sighed. "Kamiya Kasshin: a katsujinken_*_ style. A sword that gives life."

Kaoru's waning anger was rekindled. "What makes you so sure that you're stronger than me, huh?"

Kenshin's head snapped up. He raised his sword. "Fine, you stubborn woman!" He came so quickly, Kaoru scarcely had time to brace much less defend. She felt a sharp, stinging whack to the underside of her practice sword. Her arm flew upward from the force. She heard a whistling noise by her ear and froze. Kenshin's practice sword had stopped dead a half a centimeter from her neck.

Barley a second had passed.

Karou gulped as Kenshin retreated. She had never seen _anyone_ move that fast, not even her father. And, until that moment, he was the strongest swordsman she knew.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Sweet mamma acorn! I thought that chapter would never end. And I don't know about you guys, but that was intense for me. XD I guess it was Kenshin's turn to have some mood swings.

I'm really interested in hearing your feedback from this chapter. I usually really gloss over action or fight scenes but I gave this one a good solid try.

Reviews are love! ^_^

**Glossery of Japanese Terms**

Hakama: Are a type of traditional Japanese clothing. They were originally worn only by men, but today they are worn by both sexes. _Hakama_ are tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles. They make up the lower half of a traditional kendo practice uniform.

Uwagi: The top part of the traditional practice uniform sometimes referred to simply as "gi" in English. They resemble a short kimono with narrower and shorter sleeves for ease of movement when practicing.

Tabi: Are traditional Japanese socks. Ankle-high and with a separation between the big toe and other toes, they are worn by both men and women with zori, geta, and other traditional thonged footwear.

Katsujinken: Is literally_ the Fist of Life_. The practitioners of this belief hold to the idea that killing is not the right path for its followers to take. They believe in saving others rather than killing them. Kamiya Kasshin is founded on this belief while Hiten Mitsurugi is based on Satsujinken which it literally _the Fist of Killing._


	5. Breakfast Habbits

Disclaimer: Marie Antoinette never said "Let them eat cake." But she and King Louis XV did get put under house arrest after Versailles was stormed by armed peasant women. Because _everyone_ is afraid of armed peasant women.

* * *

_"Alaska decided to go help Dolores with dinner. She said that it was sexist to leave the cooking to the women, but better to have good sexist food than crappy boy-prepared food."  
― John Green, Looking for Alaska _

_"I read recipes the same way I read science fiction. I get to the end and say to myself "well, that's not going to happen"  
― Rita Rudner_

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_Kaoru's waning anger was rekindled. "What makes you so sure that you're stronger than me, huh?"_

_Kenshin's head snapped up. He raised his sword. "Fine, you stubborn woman!" He came so quickly, Kaoru scarcely had time to brace much less defend. She felt a sharp, stinging whack to the underside of her practice sword. Her arm flew upward from the force. She heard a whistling noise by her ear and froze. Kenshin's practice sword had stopped dead a half a centimeter from her neck._

_Barley a second had passed._

_Karou gulped as Kenshin retreated. She had never seen anyone move that fast, not even her father. And, until that moment, he was the strongest swordsman she knew._

* * *

**THIS TIME**

For a good long while Kaoru couldn't move. She hardly breathed. Kenshin just stood there – opposite her on the patio – as though he had never moved.

"Wow." Kaoru breathed. "That was . . . wow." She prodded her brain for something else to say. But it appeared to be temporarily shut down: maintenance to her Kenshin wiki again, no doubt.

Kenshin grimaced and retreated further, nearly pressing himself into the opposite railing. Kaoru followed, shuffling until they were an arm's length apart. "Kenshin?"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru scrunch up her face. "Why?"

Kenshin's shoulder's drooped. "Well, you insisted and I acted. I'm sorry"

"No, no." Kaoru shook her head hurriedly. "I mean, why are you sorry, Kenshin?" She looked up at him, bright eyes held his as she grinned. "That was . . . awesome. You gave _got_ to teach me how to move like that!" She was bouncing lightly on her toes as though it was impossible for her to stay still any longer.

"Huh?" Said Kenshin.

Kaoru's bouncing intensified as she leaned in closer. "Oh, come on," She urged. "I've never seen anyone move like that. How did you do it? You have to at least give me some pointers." She was like a kid waiting for the cookies in the oven.

Kenshin was thoroughly confused: gob smacked. He had expected fear, anger, even resentment. He had acted rashly and was prepared for the consequences. But she was . . . happy? More than that: Intrigued. And she was asking him to teach her?

Oh God, his head was pounding. It was all just too much. Kenshin pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to fell dizzy. He leaned on the practice sword like a cane to support his weight when his legs weren't doing the job so well.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru latched a hand to his elbow, noticing how unsteady he had suddenly become. "What's wrong?"

"Dizzy spell." It was the only thing he could say without sounding crazy.

Kaoru pulled the arm not leaning on the practice sword over her shoulders as she moved beside him. "Let's get you inside and sitting down." She gently pulled him toward her until she was supporting most of his weight. He was heavier than he looked. "Does this happen often, these dizzy spells?"

Kenshin tried to shake his head but it made the pounding pain worse. He winced. "No . . . not normal. My head is killing me"

Kaoru suddenly got a twisted feeling in her gut. They slowly waddled inside and Kaoru set him down on the couch. Hikari meowed and zipped off upstairs, not comfortable sharing her napping spot with people. Kaoru padded to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water as well as some aspirin from the first aid kit. "Take these." She set the items in Kenshin's hands and while he was occupied she circled around to the back of the couch and began to feel around the top of his head. Kenshin felt her touch a particularly tender spot as she gasped.

Kaoru was horrified with herself. The place where she had hit Kenshin earlier had swollen to the size of a goose egg. She nearly tripped over herself as she raced to the kitchen for ice. She filled a plastic sandwich bag with the frozen chips and hurried back to find Kenshin finishing off the glass of water. He jumped as she applied the ice-pack to the bump on his head. And then relaxed as the cold melted away the sharpest edges of the pain. The dizziness persisted, however, and he shut his eyes against the rolling world.

When Kaoru saw his eyes drift closed she nearly panicked, thinking he was losing consciousness. "No! Kenshin, you can't fall asleep. What if you have a concussion? What if you fall into a coma? What If you die?! I'm calling an ambulance."

Kenshin grabbed her wrist and held fast as she tried to move toward the phone. "I don't have a concussion, Ms. Karou." Kenshin had realized what was wrong the second Kaoru had handed him the water.

"But Kenshin, the dizziness, and the bump, and you look like your goanna pass out!" As she spoke her voice rose in pitch and speed.

Kenshin slid his grip from her wrist to her hand and squeezed gently in an effort to calm the frantic woman. "You didn't hit me hard enough to cause any permanent damage. Trust me, I would know."

Kaoru glared at the top of his head, her anger taking over when worry wasn't getting her anywhere. "You're an accountant, not a doctor! How would you know?"

"I have extensive experience with field medicine. I know the signs."

Kaoru shifted the ice-pack so it didn't get too cold. "Then, what's wrong?!"

Kenshin looked down as color dusted his cheeks. "I may have forgotten to eat or drink properly for the past twenty-four hours."

"What do you mean 'may have forgotten'?" She threw up some air quotes with the hand that wasn't being anchored by Kenshin grasp. "When was the last time you ate?"

Kenshin felt like a little boy who got caught forgetting to brush his teeth. "Um," He began quietly. "Friday evening? I had some udon."

"Kenshin! That was two days ago!" She gaped at his down turned face. "What about fluid? And the water you just had doesn't count."

Kenshin would have melted into the cushions if he could. "The tea we had yesterday?"

Kaoru ripped her had from Kenshin's, snatched up the empty glass and stormed back off to the kitchen. Kenshin heard the fridge open a few times and Kaoru returned with a larger glass filled nearly to the brim with orange juice.

She passed it to him with more grace than he expected considering her stormy mood.

"Drink that." Kaoru ordered. "I'll make us some breakfast."

Kenshin obediently began sipping on the orange juice as she disappeared from view.

* * *

Kaoru worried her lip as the surveyed the contents of the fridge. She hadn't been grocery shopping yet and Megumi didn't keep frozen meals or snack foods in her house. She was so frustratingly health conscious. But she could afford to be. _She_ could cook. And,of course, she refused to own a microwave.

Kaoru had managed to avoid the stove for yesterday's dinner by eating a salad. But that didn't really seem like a breakfast thing to do. Kaoru gingerly extracted a biscuit tube from the top shelf. It was one of those with pre-made, separated dough– made with organically grown whole wheat, of course - and exact baking instructions on the outside.

Kaoru laid out a baking sheet and checked the instructions five times before setting the stove to preheat. She peeled the outer, paper layer of the tube off and braced for the loud pop of the cardboard forcefully separating.

It didn't come and Kaoru sighed. She _hated_ it when they did this.

She grabbed a spoon and dug it into the spiral seem where the cardboard _should_ separate while standing as far away as her reach and the length of the spoon would allow. She yelped as the tube jumped and exploded with a bang. The dough seeped out the edges.

"Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin sounded worried at the noise.

"I'm fine!" Kaoru called back. There was no way she was tilling him she was scared of a biscuit tube. "Just stay there and finish your juice."

She separated the sticky dough into the individual biscuits and set them out on the baking sheet, rearranging them several times to get the four centimeter minimum separation indicated in the instructions.

The oven beeped cheerily, letting her know it was ready to commence baking. Kaoru grabbed a couple of large oven mitts and placed the sheet as near to the center of the oven as humanly discernible. So far, so good.

She, again, read the instructions multiple times before setting the timer for the suggested twenty-two minutes and backed away from the oven as though it might bite her.

She slid back over to the fridge and was thrilled to notice the tub of vanilla yogurt hiding behind the soy sauce. She scooped it up and raided the fruit drawer. Oranges, apples, pears, blueberries and strawberries covered the cutting board as she washed, chopped, pealed and separated before tossing the lot into a large glass bowl. The timer for the biscuits beeped just as she was scooping yogurt into a smaller glass bowl.

She rushed to shove on the oven mitts again. The biscuits were perhaps a shade or two past perfectly golden but far from burnt and Kaoru nodded approvingly as she piled the warm, flakey bread onto a plate. She set everything out on the breakfast table and remembered at the last minute to turn off the oven. It was really amazing that Megumi trusted Kaoru with her house when she was bound to end up in the kitchen. A testament to how brave that woman really was.

Kaoru was just glad Megumi's stove was electric. The one at her family home was gas powered and she caught something on fire at least twice a month. Seriously, it wasn't _her_ fault that eggs didn't come with cooking instructions.

She called Kenshin in from the living room. He strode in, still holding the melting ice-pack to his skull. Kaoru noticed he had emptied his orange juice and poured them both a new glass.

"This looks very good, Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said surveying the fruit and biscuits.

Kaoru shrugged. "I thought something lighter on the system would be better since you haven't eaten in a while." She, of course, hadn't thought of this at all and it was really just a clever excuse to hide her cooking malfunction. No need for her highly attractive neighbor to know she tended to do the culinary equivalent of murder in the kitchen.

Men didn't like women who couldn't cook.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Well, that was fun. ^_^ And congrats to Kaoru using an oven without charring the food! I've always thought those fics where Kaoru burnt everything were blown a little out of proportion. Cooking in the 1800s and cooking today are two completely different animals, especially with packaged food and detailed cooking directions. Anyone can cook a decent frozen pizza, right?

You all are giving such wonderful and helpful reviews. And I absolutely adore hearing your opinions. And welcome, to all my new followers! I'm so glad you are liking the story so far.

Several of you have pointed out spelling errors and I really appreciate that. You should know that I don't have a beta reader. XD You guys are the first to see it after I write it. So there are bound to be some mistakes. But I always strive for excellence when I write and am very aware that typos can pull you out of a story. So if any of you see anything that really bothers you feel free to notify me via a note in your review or pm. ^_^

Reviews are love, sweeties!

**P.S. No chapter tomorrow since it's independence day. But the next chapter will be going up on Friday! It's actually already written. I just have to proof read. lol**


	6. Kitty Peek-A-Boo

Disclaimer: CAUTION this story may be flammable. Now, I've never tried it. But I wouldn't go dousing your computer screen with a flame thrower anytime soon . . . you know, just in case.

* * *

_"What's your name,' Coraline asked the cat. 'Look, I'm Coraline. Okay?'_  
_'Cats don't have names,' it said._  
_'No?' said Coraline._  
_'No,' said the cat. 'Now you people have names. That's because you don't know who you are. We know who we are, so we don't need names." _  
_― Neil Gaiman, Coraline _

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_"This looks very good, Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin said surveying the fruit and biscuits._

_Kaoru shrugged. "I thought something lighter on the system would be better since you haven't eaten in a while." She, of course, hadn't thought of this at all and it was really just a clever excuse to hide her cooking malfunction. No need for her highly attractive neighbor to know she tended to do the culinary equivalent of murder in the kitchen._

_Men didn't like women who couldn't cook._

* * *

**THIS TIME**

They ate a quiet breakfast, perforated with the occasional polite comment. No one mentioned the sparing match or Kenshin's eating habits even though Kaoru's list of questions was growing every minute she spent in her temporary neighbor's company. She just had no clue where to start.

Kenshin thanked her for breakfast and insisted on doing the clean-up since she did the cooking. Kaoru felt weird about it since she was usually the cleaner back home but left it alone and sipped on her remaining orange juice as he cleared the table and scrubbed the handful of dishes they had created.

Kaoru sat sideways in her chair and watched Kenshin's back as his shoulders worked to slosh the soap and water around.

"Kenshin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ms. Kaoru. Ask away."

Kaoru had chosen to start with something simple. "Well, It's been bothering me for a while now, but why do you call me 'Ms. Kaoru'?" She saw Kenshin's arms stop working as he listened to her question. "I mean, we've already established that you're quite a bit older than me, plus you tack on a prefix to Megumi's name too even though you've known her for a long time. So . . ." She trailed off and waited.

Kenshin started organizing the dishes on the drying rack. "I don't really know. Old habits die hard, I suppose?" His shoulders bobbed. "It's just something I've always done. And it's respectful."

Kaoru thought about this. "It feels like you're purposefully abasing yourself in comparison to others." She murmured, not really meaning to give voice to the thought in the first place. "Like you don't think much of yourself at all."

Kenshin turned to look at her. She was gazing out the window, eyes unfocused but seeing more clearly than Kenshin was comfortable admitting. It shook him. She was surprising him at every turn.

"Do you think," She continued as though she hadn't just made an earth shifting revelation, "that you could call me 'Kaoru'?" Her deep blue pools shifted to him and grew soft like velvet. "Just 'Kaoru'. None of this 'Ms. Kaoru' business." She brought her palm up to cradle her head; her slender fingers wove themselves into her hair and curled around the soft strands. Her other arm draped itself over the back of the chair, relaxed and lackadaisical in the morning glow.

Kenshin couldn't take his eyes off of her. "I can make an effort."

Kaoru's smile was brighter than the sunlight. "Good. And if you mess it up, well, I'll just have to remind you."

* * *

Kenshin went home after everything was dried and put away. But not after, again, reminding Kaoru to call or drop by if she needed anything. Kaoru hopped it was because he enjoyed her company and not because he thought she was _that _incapable.

Regardless, Kenshin's absence left Kaoru, once again, facing the yawning empty silence of the house. She amused herself for a few minutes by looking around for Hikari and Sora, but the cats had apparently found some genius hiding place. No matter how many blankets, cubbies and pieces of furniture she looked through, Kaoru came up kitty-less.

With no cats and no Kenshin to keep her company, Kaoru decided to break in the day with some reading. She set up her laptop to loop a random 'let's play' video playlist from youtube for some _much_ needed background noise and burrowed herself into the loveseat. She grabbed one of Megumi's color coordinated throws, this one with an autumn leaf print scattered across the fabric, and turned to where she had left off reading last night.

The book was the _Historia verdadera de la conquista de la Nueva España _by Bernal Diaz: The Truthful History of the Conquest of New Spain _-_ a first person account of the defeat of the Aztec empire in the early 1600s as told by a conquistador. It was a vivid and bloody story. Kaoru had read an excerpt for a university class during her last semester and was transfixed. The professor had given her the most peculiar look when she asked where she could acquire a full copy. Come to find out many students didn't actually attend class to _learn_. Shocking.

Kaoru worked her way through the next three chapters relatively slowly. She still had to work to piece the Spanish phrases together. She was making progress with the language, but she still got things turned around in the sentence structure sometimes.

She must have sat, quietly curled into the cushions for some time because, when she looked up from her book Sora was sitting statue still watching her with glowing blue eyes. Sora was a Himalayan Persian beauty with long silky fur, all white accepting her paws and face which were dark brown. She looked like she had waded through a tub of chocolate and then smeared the sugary substance all over her features trying to lick it off.

Kaoru just watched Sora quietly and tried very hard not to move and frighten the kitty because she looked like she was about to bolt; half hidden behind the opposite end of the love seat as she was. Kaoru shifted her eyes back down to the book and in her periphery she saw Sora move just a bit more behind the upholstery. She froze again, however, when Kaoru, again, looked directly at her. They played this game for a few minutes; Sora only trying to move when she thought Kaoru wasn't looking and Kaoru trying to catch her in the act. It was like a silent game of redlight-greenlight.

Kaoru, very very slowly, began to inch her hand toward the toy box resting below the arm of her end of the love seat. Her fingers touched the metal latch and she winced when it made a metallic clicking sound. Sora's eyes jumped to the noise immediately and tensed as she watched the box being opened. Kaoru pulled one of the jingle balls from the collection and lifted it for Sora to inspect.

Sora moved just a fraction, attracted by the tinkling sound of one of her favorite toys.

Kaoru smiled, "You wanna play, Sora?" and shook the ball slightly.

Sora's ears twitched, swiveled and she lifted one of her dark paws to step forward.

_"I brushed against the freckles that a hated. / So, a light goes on and I heave a little sigh for you. / It's heavy, the love that I once shared with you, / Then It dissolved like it was just a sugar cube." _

Kaoru's loud ringtone shredded the moment into tiny, little, unrecognizable pieces. Sora zipped out of the living room and up the stairs just when Kaoru looked down at the offending intrusion. Man, that cat was fast.

Kaoru glanced at the caller ID and answered. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Ugly. How's the house sitting going? Have you destroyed Megumi's house yet, or does that come after dinner?"

Kaoru could hear the stupid exaggerated smirk in the tone. "Keep making remarks like that and you'll never grow up, little Yahiko."

"Hey, shut up, you ugly raccoon! At least_ I_ have a pretty face." He said, putting intense stress on the "I" In that statement.

Kaoru growled into the phone at her little brother. "What do you want?"

"I need you to pick me up from school. I had to stay late so dad can't pick me up and I forgot my train pass this morning."

Kaoru made a disgusted noise. "Yahiko, don't go asking for favors right after you insult people. Manners!"

A sigh punched through the speaker of her phone. "Whatever, Kaoru. Are you commin' or ain't cha?"

Kaoru scowled at the phone. "I have half a mind not to." But she was moving to slip on her shoes and grab her keys even as she spoke.

"He he. That's okay. I'm pretty sure you don't normally use the whole thing for driving anyway."

They continued the banter until Kaoru slammed her car door and jammed her keys into the ignition.

"I'll be at the front of the school in fifteen minutes." Kaoru said, and hung up the phone.

* * *

Yahiko was lounging next to the school gates when she arrived, his baseball cap pulled over his eyes like he was napping. Kaoru gave a few quick jabs to the horn and Yahiko scrambled up.

"Isn't that thing against your school dress code." Kaoru pointed to the cap as they began to drive off.

Yahiko reached up and adjusted the rim of his black and orange Yomiuri Giants baseball cap like it was the finest of crowns. "Shadup, Ugly. It's not like I'm dyin' my hair blue and gettin' a dozen piercings or anything."

"You already have a piercing, Yahiko." Kaoru tugged on the tiny hole in his right earlobe.

Yahiko batted her hand away. "Not one I wear at school! Hey, turn here. Left, left."

Kaoru got into the turning lane. "What for? Is there construction further down?"

Yahiko shook his head. "Nah, I'm hungry. And there's a really good restaurant down that way."

Kaoru drummed the steering wheel irritably. "I thought I was taking you straight home, Yahiko."

Yahiko rolled his eyes heavenward. "Just turn, Kaoru. You ain't got nothin' goin' on tonight anyway."

Kaoru scoffed but made the turned. He was right. "Why don't we pick up something at the diner closer to the house? They have that pasta you like."

Yahiko leaned forward in his seat, pulling his seatbelt taught. "No. It has to be this place." He scanned the signs as they drove past, his eyes searching. "Tsubame just got a job there and I promised to come see her."

"We're going to see your girlfriend?!" It took every effort to watch the road instead of gaping at her brother.

"Yeah, so."

"It's just," Kaoru scrambled for words. "I was beginning to think she was imaginary." Yahiko shot her a look that told her she may have just sprouted another head, so she continued. "You guys have been dating for a year already and you never introduced us."

Yahiko shrugged. "I'm about to. Besides, we're taking things slow. There's the place! Turn into that parking garage." Yahiko was grinning happily at a neon sign that read "AKABEKO" in big friendly letters.

Kaoru hung a right into the parking garage across the street and began the round-about process of looking for a parking space. "Taking it slow, huh. Like, how slow?" Kaoru watched Yahiko carefully out of the corner of her eye. "Have you guys, um, done _it_ yet?"

Yahiko scrunched up his face, confused. "Done _what_, Ugly?"

"You know; _it_. Like, when a man and a women love each other very much-"

"Oh my, God. Stop!" Yahiko put up his hands like he was defending himself from the swing of a nine-iron. "I am _not _discussing that with you. Not now. Not ever." He was red as a newborn's slapped behind. "Especially not about Tsubame."

Kaoru was howling with laughter. "You _have_, haven't you?" She found a parking spot and rolled her car evenly between the stripes. Her laughter still echoed as they stepped out into the concrete structure.

Yahiko grunted. "Just, come on, will ya? And shut up with that banshee shrieking. There could be babies around you're murdering with that noise."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

I just love Yahiko! He's such a brat. . In a lovable, adorable way, of course.

I hope all of my American viewers enjoyed their Independence Day break. We'll be getting back to a one chapter a day schedule now. So, talk to you tomorrow!

Reviews are love! 3


	7. Salt and Pepper

Disclaimer: This chapter contains fun. So if your not into having fun I suggest you go find one of those really deep dark fics that's not categorized in humor. Otherwise, lets get started!

* * *

_"Right now I'm having amnesia and déjà vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before." _  
_― Steven Wright_

_"The advantage of a bad memory is that one enjoys several times the same good things for the first time." _  
_― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_Kaoru hung a right into the parking garage across the street and began the round-about process of looking for a parking space. "Taking it slow, huh. Like, how slow?" Kaoru watched Yahiko carefully out of the corner of her eye. "Have you guys, um, done it yet?"_

_Yahiko scrunched up his face, confused. "Done what, Ugly?"_

_"You know; it. Like, when a man and a women love each other very much-"_

_"Oh my, God. Stop!" Yahiko put up his hands like he was defending himself from the swing of a nine-iron. "I am not discussing that with you. Not now. Not ever." He was red as a newborn's slapped behind. "Especially not about Tsubame."_

_Kaoru was howling with laughter. "You have, haven't you?" She found a parking spot and rolled her car evenly between the stripes. Her laughter still echoed as they stepped out into the concrete structure._

_Yahiko grunted. "Just, come on, will ya? And shut up with that banshee shrieking. There could be babies around your murdering with that noise."_

* * *

**THIS TIME**

Kaoru managed to quiet herself to random giggle bursts before they entered the restaurant. It was a family-style establishment with lots of stained wood and noisy chatter. It felt warm; like a blanket fresh from the dryer. Kaoru noticed the wall behind the greeters counter was covered in crayon drawings of various shapes and skill levels. Probably made by children eagerly awaiting their food orders. Kaoru could imagine them tugging on mom or dad's sleeve and waving their new masterpiece, never holding it still quite long enough for the adults to get a proper look.

Yahiko shouted a waved his arm over his head. "Tsubame! Hey!"

A very tiny girl in a waitressing uniform and carrying a large and very full serving tray, looked up and waved back before holding up a finger for them to wait as she wove her way between the crowded tables. She was one of the cutest little girls Kaoru had ever seen.

She gave her little brother a firm thump across the back and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Good for you, little Yahiko."

Yahiko brushed off her hand. "Don't call me little."

Kaoru chuckled and a minute later Tsubame had shed her burden and made her way to the front where they stood. She was even cuter up close with bobbed chocolate brown hair and shining blue eyes. She kind of reminded Kaoru of Sora as she approached, smiling shyly and bowing to greet them as customers.

"Welcome to the Akabeko. My name is Tsubame, and I'll be your server this evening. How many are in your party?"

Yahiko grinned like he had just won the lottery before quickly yanking of his cap and stuffing it in his back pocket. "Hi Tsubame. It's just the two of us. Oh!" He yanked on Kaoru's arm to bring her front and center. "And this is my sister, Kaoru. You remember me telling you about her, right?"

Tsubame nodded and beamed up at Kaoru. "I'm very pleased to meet you. You're a lot prettier than I thought you'd be."

Kaoru loved her immediately. "Well, thank you very much." She looked from Yahiko to Tsubame. "You have to tell me; how did my brother get such an adorable girl to go out with him?"

Tsubame's face nearly caught flame with the blush she was sporting. "Y-you think I'm adorable?"

Kaoru nodded sagely. "Of course you are. Now, tell me, what did he do to convince you?"

Tsubame's smile crinkled the corners of her eyes. "Yahiko is very kind."

"Really?" Kaoru wasn't sure they were talking about the same brat.

"Yes." Tsubame continued. "He rescued me from some bullies the first day I came to the school. He was so brave."

Yahiko puffed out his chest and wiped a non-existent smudge off his nose. "Heh, I was just doin' the right thing. If you got the skills, you better use 'em to help people."

Tsubame nodded and suddenly became the professional waitress again. "Please follow me to your table." She seated them near a window and they ordered. Yahiko went with the beef-curry rice and Kaoru chose some yakitori and an order of spring rolls. Tsubame left the table.

"So, really, Kaoru, how's the house sitting thing?" Yahiko asked.

Kaoru leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Pretty easy, actually. Megumi's as meticulous as always but really, when you get down to it, there's not all that much to do. I watch the cats, pick up the mail, water the plants, keep the place looking lived in." She shrugged. "If it weren't for Kenshin I'd get board."

Yahiko shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded. "Oh, yeah. Kenshin lives next door to Sano and Megumi, right? I'd forgotten about that."

Kaoru had to do a double take. "Wait. You know Kenshin?"

"Red head, kinda short, disgustingly polite." Yahiko pulled his cap from his pocket and draped it on the corner of the chair. "Yeah, I know him."

"Hang on." Kaoru put her palms on the table and leaned forward. "How?"

Yahiko was giving her that 'second head' look again. "I met him at Megumi and Sano's wedding. Duh."

"He was at the wedding?" Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Why don't I remember him?"

"I dunno. You had to walk out of the church arm-in-arm at the end of the ceremony. I guess you're just ugly _and_ stupid."

Kaoru's head was spinning like a tilt-a-whorl. "Why would we have done that?"

Yahiko sighed and rubbed his face. "Because he was the best man, Kaoru." He picked up the salt and pepper shakers and set the pepper on the edge of the table. "He was the best man," he set the salt next to the pepper, "And you were the maid of honor. At the end of all the vows and the rings and the kissing you guys had to process out." He moved the shakers like they were walking, tilting them side to side toward the center of the table. "Honestly, you were close enough to know what cologne he was wearing. How can you not remember?"

Kaoru _did_ remember now. Yahiko's illustration was helpful, however patronizing. Kaoru had been so dizzy with the hectic flow of overseeing her friend's wedding, and she had met so many people that day, that she must have filed Kenshin away somewhere. Kenshin _Himura_.

And he _had_ looked really different in a tuxedo and with his hair pulled up into a high samurai tail. Now that Kaoru thought about it, the style had really shown off his cheek bones and he had been _really_ handsome.

How could she not have remembered that?!

Kaoru groaned and lowered her forehead to connect with the table top. "I am _such_ an idiot."

Yahiko snorted. "Yeah, I know. But please, do continue."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her head, still firmly pressed into the table. "He must think I have some sort of mental disorder or something." She sat up suddenly, eyes wide. "I have to apologize." She yanked her phone out of her jeans and began scrolling through her contacts. "But, wait." She stopped cold and looked off into nowhere. "I should apologize in person, right? Oh man, this is gonna suck." Her phone clattered to the table and she started spinning it like a top. "But it's either that or never show my face to him again."

Kaoru was still muttering to herself when Tsubame brought their food. "Is she alright?" Tsubame directed the question at Yahiko who had already began shoveling the beef-curry into his mouth.

"She's fine. I mean, her brain just totally broke but she'll snap out of it when she gets hungry." Yahiko consumed another spoonful. "This is great, Tsubame! Really great!"

Tsubame smiled and clapped lightly, all thoughts of Kaoru's meltdown forgotten. "I'm so glad you like it. I've made some suggestions for changes to the recipe that the cook seems to like." She started enthusiastically listing off changes in measurement, addition and subtraction of spices, cook time and temperature, ect.

Yahiko grinned contentedly. Tsubame loved to cook. And she loved to talk about cooking. She was shy and really quiet most of the time. But cooking got her going. To her, it was an art form.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the table, Kaoru was talking into her phone in a surprisingly calm and not-at-all-crazy-or-frantic fashion. "Do you think you still have it?" She nodded and waited for the other person to finish. "Is that okay? I mean, I know you don't use it but if it has sentimental value. . .okay . . . yeah . . . Thank you so much." Kaoru smiled like she had just found the glue to mend the universe. "I'll pick it up later . . . Yeah . . . Love you. Bye."

"Did you decide to call Kenshin?" Yahiko spoke around a mouthful of curry.

Kaoru's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Oh God, no." She scooped up one of her spring roles. "That was dad. I just had this idea that might win me forgiveness." She took a big bite out of the food and quickly turned to Tsubame to compliment it in much the same way Yahiko had. Tsubame thanked her and was nearly glowing with satisfaction as she scooted off to another table.

"So, what's this idea?" Yahiko quirked an eyebrow at his sister.

"Not tellin'." Kaoru munched another spring roll. "Maybe later . . . If it works." She waved a hand dismissively. "Just finish your dinner."

They cleared their plates and headed out. Yahiko said a quick "goodbye" to Tsubame, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before they left. Kaoru awed. Tsubame blushed. Yahiko scoffed.

Dad was waiting for them when Kaoru pulled up into the driveway of their family home. He handed Kaoru a lumpy package as Yahiko lazily hauled himself and his full stomach out of the car. "I hope it fits." Dad said.

Kaoru grinned and placed the package on the passenger seat. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it will." They did a kind of through-the-open-window hug and ended up laughing at the awkwardness of it. "Thanks, dad. I'll see you next week." Kaoru rolled out of the driveway and headed back to Megumi's house.

It was dark when she got there and she resolved to take care of her apology in the morning.

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

My my my. What could Kaoru's plan be? What do you think is in the package?

Not a lot of Kenshin in the last two installments. But we'll get back to him in the next chapter. They _do_ have to spend time apart after all. It's not like we can glue them together lol. . . wait. That actually sounds like a great idea for a crack fic! lol Somebody, make it so!

I seriously can't thank you all enough for your continued support! As a token of my appreciation . . . here's a picture of Kenshin I drew. ^_^

musicfreak312 () deviantart () com /art/Samurai-X-374866816

Just remove the spaces and replace "()" with "."

Reviews are love!


	8. Apologies and Photos

Disclaimer: Giant parfaits are awesome and you should totally make yourself one. (Seriously, sugared strawberries, blueberries, plain yogurt and granola. Do it!) Though I shall not be responsible for the too-full tummy ache afterward. Common tummy, we'll get through this.

* * *

_"Never ruin an apology with an excuse."  
— Benjamin Franklin_

_"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books." _  
_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_Dad was waiting for them when Kaoru pulled up into the driveway of their family home. He handed Kaoru a lumpy package as Yahiko lazily hauled himself and his full stomach out of the car. "I hope it fits." Dad said._

_Kaoru grinned and placed the package on the passenger seat. "Oh, I'm pretty sure it will." They did a kind of through-the-open-window hug and ended up laughing at the awkwardness of it. "Thanks, dad. I'll see you next week." Kaoru rolled out of the driveway and headed back to Megumi's house._

_It was dark when she got there and she resolved to take care of her apology in the morning._

* * *

**THIS TIME**

Kenshin was in his office the next morning when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the front door to see Kaoru decked out in her kendo regalia, holding her practice sword, a package, and sporting a high wattage grin. "Good morning, Ms. Kao- er, Kaoru." He corrected himself when Kaoru shot him a 'better rethink that' kind of look. But her smile was back in place in a heartbeat and she started that funny habit if bouncing on her toes when she was excited.

"Morning, Kenshin!" Kaoru replied in a sing-song voice that separated and emphasized the syllables of his name. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

Kenshin shook his head. He had been doing paperwork since he had involuntarily woken up at five again this morning. It had been a long time since he had been able to sleep in without medication or copious amounts of alcohol. "Not at all, Kaoru. I'm glad you came, actually."

Kaoru's smile got even brighter if possible. "Oh, good. I was wondering if you wanted to practice together this morning."

Kenshin hesitated.

Kaoru noticed and began to speak rather hurriedly. "Not a match, like yesterday. Just practice. We could maybe run through some kata* or something. We don't even have to do a pairs kata if you don't want to." Kaoru's eyes were darting around, refusing to look directly at Kenshin and her teeth where worrying her bottom lip bright red.

"That sounds like a really good idea." Kenshin acquiesced. "Why don't you come inside while I run upstairs and get changed." He opened the door wider to offer entrance.

Kaoru bounded inside and had to blink a few time to get her eyes to adjust to the darker interior. The only light in the house was a pathetic glow filtering through the blinds and curtains.

Kenshin flipped a light switch and doused the main living space in an electric glare. "Make yourself at home. I'll be right back."

Kaoru spun around and reached out a hand to stop him. "Wait." She held out the lumpy package. "Use this one."

Kenshin gingerly took the bundle from her. Is was malleable, like cloth. "Kaoru, what's this?"

Kaoru shrugged trying to appear nonchalant even as her toe-bouncing increased. "Open it and find out."

Kenshin untied the string holding the dark paper snugly, cocooning whatever was housed inside. He carefully unfolded the paper and placed it aside. "This is . . . Kaoru I can't accept this." In his hands was a brand new and beautifully made deep blue uwagi.

Kaoru crossed her arms. "Yes you can, and you will." Kaoru pushed it further into his hands. "Think of it as an apology."

Kenshin's eyebrows shot up into his fringe. "An apology? What could you possibly be apologizing for, Kaoru? If it's about the bump on the head-"

"No. It's not that. Although I probably should apologize for that too." She twisted her fingers compulsively around the end of her pony tail that was draped over her shoulder. "I remembered yesterday. I remembered that I kinda forgot you. From the wedding , you know?"

Kenshin smiled and appeared somewhat . . . relieved? "That's alright, Kaoru. You had a lot on your mind that day."

Kaoru snorted and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "No kidding. Megumi's controlling and obsessive on a _normal_ day. She had better never get married again because, no matter how much I love her, she'll just have to find another maid of honor. " Kaoru shook her head. "But that's no excuse. We were like less than a meter away from each other for half the ceremony." She sighed and leaned against the wall. "You must think I'm a head case, or something."

Kenshin chuckled. "Not at all. Actually, I'm lucky in a way."

"How?"

Kenshin reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Most people only get to meet you once for the first time. I got two first impressions."

Kaoru blushed lightly at the contact. "Yeah, I suppose you did."

Kenshin was loving that blush. "So, how do they compare?"

"Both good. Although," Kaoru looked at him appraisingly, "you should wear your hair up more often. It looks good on you."

Kenshin grabbed the red mass and pulled it around to eyeball it. "Actually, I've been thinking of cutting it shorter."

Kaoru gasped sharply and smacked his hand away from his hair. "Don't you dare!" She wagged a finger in his face. "It would be criminal to cut it."

Kenshin looked at her quizzically. "You think?"

Kaoru circled around behind him and began to fix the mussed tie in his locks. "I know. I love your hair."

Kenshin was shocked at the sudden, gentile, and rather intimate tugging on his head. Whether from the actual tugging or Kaoru's proximity, is hard to say. Not that you would hear him complain. It felt really nice, actually. But he was beginning to wonder if Kaoru actually _thought_ before she did things. And, if so, what _was_ she thinking?

To be fair to Kaoru, she had thought about it. Not a lot, of course, but she had. And for the sake of full disclosure on the part of this narrative, and because it would be unfortunate if anyone reading this were to experience any undo stress from a fairly unimportant detail, we will now reveal her thought process.

It had gone something like this.

_I just really, really want to touch Kenshin's hair. _

Done.

Let's resume.

Once she was finished, she placed a hand on his back and gently pushed him toward the stairs. "Now, go change. I'll wait here."

Kenshin's feet shuffled in an almost-stumble as he walked away slowly. He turned just before he reached the stairs. "Kaoru, thank you."

Kaoru waved him on. "Don't worry about it. I couldn't take you seriously in that pink one anyway." She giggled.

But Kenshin shook his head, "That's not really what I meant," and disappeared upstairs.

Kaoru stared at the empty steps, blinking rapidly and completely failing to decode his statement. She shook herself after a minute and took her first good look around the interior of Kenshin's house.

It was more open than Megumi's, with fewer walls and lower furniture. There were a few nick-knacks here and there, mostly pottery, and a brightly colored modern impressionist painting over the dining table of a rainy, fall evening. Kaoru was surprised to find the place neat as a pin and possibly cleaner. So, what? He forgot to eat but remembered to dust the picture frames? Speaking of which. . .

Kaoru took a peak into the fridge to find it on the verge of being skeleton: a few eggs, a half each of a bell pepper and a tomato, some shredded cheese and some ketchup. Kaoru sighed and shook her head at the display. Something would have to be done about this man.

Kaoru was feeling fidgety just standing around, so she opened a few of the curtains in the main living space. The house really looked much nicer in the daylight. The plump colored couch had looked dull in the dark and the array of grays and whites were now complemented nicely with splashes of softer purples and swathed in morning sunbeams.

Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if Kenshin's late wife had done the decorating.

Kaoru realized that, of the photos hung in the hallway, none of them could possibly be the deceased woman. There was one of Kenshin, Sano and another man, smiling and holding up shallow sake dishes in a toast.

Another of them showed a whole slew of individuals decked out in full military garb. Kenshin was standing in the center of the group alongside another very tall and rather icy looking man with shocking silver eyes.

Kenshin looked . . . different.

Different from the friendly neighbor Kaoru was growing to know. He was tense. His shoulders were bunched, his hands in fists by his side. He was smiling with the rest of the group but his eyes weren't happy. They were narrowed and the skin by the corners were crinkled, but not from laughter. Truth be told it was a bit frightening for Kaoru to have those eyes pointed in her direction; even if it was from a photograph. The Kenshin in this image was a man of focus and finality. She had seen a glimpse of this Kenshin once before – during their sparing match yesterday.

The topmost photo had Kaoru pausing and fighting a growing grin. A younger Kenshin, possibly eight or nine, covered in dirt and a toothy grin that pushed upward into his happy eyes, was standing on his toes and holding up a fish the size of his torso. Little Kenshin was hoisting it up over his head with both hands and struggling to stay vertical with the help of a steadying hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to a giant of a man with dark hair and kind eyes.

Kenshin came loping down the stairs adjusting the hemline of his new uwagi and holding out his arms to check the sleeve length. "This fits really well, Kaoru. Where did you get it?"

"It was my dad's, sorta. I got it for him a bunch of birthdays ago but slipped up and grabbed the wrong size." Kaoru had yet to look away from the photo. "Somehow it never got returned." She shrugged. "Kenshin, who is this?"

Kenshin reached Koaru's side and look at the photograph. "Oh, that's actually _my _father, Hiko Seijuro."

"Wow." Kaoru's brows pulled town over her eyes. "You don't really look much alike." She gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kenshin chuckled. "No. It's true. Hiko adopted me when I was five." He reached out and touched the frame. "It's been just the two of us."

Kaoru lowered her hand. "Oh. But isn't your name 'Himura', not 'Seijuro'?"

"Right." Kenshin nodded. "'Hiko Seijuro' is actually more of a title. He took it on as a name after he became the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. 'Himura' was his birth name and he passed it to me when I was adopted." Kenshin shrugged. "Something about how the Himura line shouldn't end with an old hermit like him."

"I see. He looks nice."

Kenshin scoffed. "He's a lot of things. Nice isn't really one of them. Don't get me wrong, he's a great father, and a good man. But he's not 'nice'"

"Huh, I see." Kaoru didn't actually sound convinced, but left the subject and turned to survey Kenshin for the first time since he came back downstairs.

Blue was _definitely _his color. His skin looked tan and healthy next to the rich fabric and his fantastic hair stood out in stark contrast. Kaoru had to stop her jaw from hanging open at the sight. "You look great," she breathed.

Kenshin smiled sheepishly and look down at himself, not really understanding Kaoru's staring. It was just a different color.

Kaoru nodded approvingly. "Are you ready?"

Kenshin lifted the practice sword in his hand. "Absolutely."

Kaoru led the way to the door. She spun around just as they were about to head out, her bamboo sword swinging in Kenshin's direction.

"I almost forgot. Kenshin?" She said, the tip stopped a little closer to Kenshin's face than would strictly be considered comfortable.

"Ye-yes. Kaoru?" Kenshin was leaning back with his eyes crossed toward the practice weapon.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Her expression read 'deadly serious: just try and lie to me'.

"I had an omelet for breakfast." Kenshin's eyes were wide but his voice was steady.

Kaoru remembered what she had seen in the fridge. His story checked out. "Okay then." She smiled and bounded out the front door. "Come on, let's go!"

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

Does anybody else think Kenshin in the blue uwagi is hotter, or is it just me?

Reviews are love and warm hugs!

**Glossery of Japanese Terms**

Kata: is a Japanese word describing detailed choreographed patterns of movements practised either solo or in pairs. The term **form** is used for the corresponding concept in non-Japanese martial arts in general.


	9. Running Errands

Disclaimer: Don't use a blow drier while soaking in the tub. I don't know why you would ever want to do this, but I'm sure some idiot tried it. Then their equally idiotic love one sued, and now we have to deal with those little pictographs on the tags for ever and ever.

* * *

_"I don't understand dating.. and the other things that people do.. all I know is that you ought to find the one you recognize. The one who gives you four arms, four legs, four eyes, and has the other half of your heart. There's only one of those, so what are all the other things for? Like dating?" _  
_― C. JoyBell C._

_" True love isn't expressed in passionately whispered words an intimate kiss or a embrace; before two people are married, love is expressed in self-control, patience, even words left unsaid." _  
_― Joshua Harris_

* * *

**LAST TIME**

_"I almost forgot. Kenshin?" She said, the tip stopped a little closer to Kenshin's face than would strictly be considered comfortable._

_"Ye-yes. Kaoru?" Kenshin was leaning back with his eyes crossed toward the practice weapon._

_"Have you eaten anything today?" Her expression read 'deadly serious: just try and lie to me'._

_"I had an omelet for breakfast." Kenshin's eyes were wide but his voice was steady._

_Kaoru remembered what she had seen in the fridge. His story checked out. "Okay then." She smiled and bounded out the front door. "Come on, let's go!"_

* * *

**THIS TIME**

"Can you pass me a box of those chicken-pot pies?" Kaoru pointed to a glass door further down the frozen foods section of the supermarket.

"Kaoru, don't you think you have enough frozen meals?" Kenshin was staring at the basket on her arm. It was nearly overflowing with frozen pasta, frozen chicken nuggets, frozen beef casseroles, frozen . . . well, you get the picture. Kenshin's eyes had grown in direct proportion to the fill level of the basket since they had entered the isle four minutes ago.

Morning practice had been more productive than Kaoru could have hoped for. The air had been awkward and stiff for the first few minutes but they had fallen into the rhythmus of their respective kata and all the strange happenings from the previous morning was forgotten. Kenshin had even started making helpful suggestions here and there.

_"You're form and moves are really good, almost text book. And that's fine for practice. But in a real fight they can become predictable. Don't be afraid to deviate from your training now and then. Keep your mind open to new possibilities – including those that seem less effective at the time. Even the best of swordsmen can be defeated by a trick he doesn't know."_

Kaoru had thrown herself back into the kata with a new mindset and renewed vigor after that. It made sense. Almost all of her experience was limited to a practice environment where everybody did all the predictable things. So she did some of her own variations that morning. Most of them were clumsy and didn't flow right, but Kenshin had approved so Kaoru vowed to keep trying.

After practice, Kaoru had suggested a joint trip to the supermarket to restock their destitute fridges. Since the presentable breakfast yesterday, she had originally been planning to be as sneaky as possible about the trip to hide what was going to be irrefutable evidence of her food failure. But somewhere between her wedding memory malfunction and clumsy kata execution, she had decided to throw her caution into a deep, dark hole and burry it under heaps of independence and don't-give-a-crap.

So, after showering, changing and a quick car ride, during which Kaoru was suddenly very aware of how badly her car needed a spit shine, they were strolling around the store and filling their baskets.

To Kaoru's great dismay, Kenshin hadn't yet gotten anything other than whole foods. Not even a bag of chips. He didn't seem obsessed with getting all organic like Megumi was, but still, no pre-packaged anything. Kaoru had a passing thought that if they mixed everything in their baskets together it might just look like a normal, balanced shopping trip.

Kaoru spared her full basket an apprising glance. "I think I have about two thirds of the week covered."

"But you know what they say about shopping the perimeter of the store, right?" Kenshin watched as Kaoru marched passed him and snatched up the box of frozen chicken-pot pies. "This stuff isn't really healthy for you."

"Sure it is. This one has carrots, celery, and peas in it." Kaoru waved the box in his face dismissively. "Besides, Megumi's fridge is already stocked with plenty of fruit and veggies for snacks and whatnot."

"You could maybe get some eggs, or some fish and miso."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, if you want them to die a burnt and acrid smelling death."

"You can't be _that_ bad of a cook, Kaoru." Kenshin reached to pull the cold box from Kaoru's grip.

Kaoru sidestepped his hand and balanced the chicken-pot pies in her basket with the rest of its frozen brethren. "Yes, I can be, Kenshin. And I really don't want to take chances with a kitchen that isn't actually mine."

"But, Kaoru you-"

"No 'buts', Kenshin. And you're hardly the person to be lecturing me about bad eating habits."

Kenshin winced and shuffled his feet on the linoleum. "You're never going to let me live that down are you."

Kaoru laughed and squeezed him briefly around the middle with the arm not holding her basket. "Nope."

Kenshin followed her as she all but pranced away and down the aisle, smile spreading across his face. "How about you let me cook for you, then?"

Kaoru stopped suddenly and turned around slowly on the tips of her toes like a ballerina. "Are you asking me to dinner?" She was fighting a losing battle with the grin pulling at her lips.

"Uh, w-well, that is to say, those frozen meals aren't nearly as good as the home cooked variety, a-and I want to make sure . . ." Kenshin stopped to take a deep breath. " . . . Yes?"

Kaoru took her time closing the space between them, placing her feet one in front of the other, toe first. Her black flats tapped lightly on the shiny floor. "How does six thirty tonight sound?"

Kenshin was nodding mutely. Had her legs always been that long? Her jeans held her calves in a snug embrace and stopped just above her small ankles. Kenshin noticed one dark freckle on the top of her left foot dipping in and out of sight as her flats ebbed and flowed against skin along with her dainty steps.

Kaoru reached out and gave his hand an awakening squeeze. Kenshin blinked. "Six thirty?" Kaoru nodded and a hissed oath tore itself from his mouth.

"What is it?"

"I have a client meeting tonight." His thumb brushed against the back of her hand. "I had completely forgotten about it." His brows were pulled together; his eyes were staring, unfocused at their joined hands. "How about tomorrow night?"

Kaoru made a great show of mulling it over with a lot of "hm"-ing and trundling her eyes around like she was reading something floating in the air above her head. "I don't know. The cats have been _so _demanding lately. And all that sitting on the couch and doing nothing is _really_ tiring." A mischievous grin cracked her lips. "But I think I can squeeze you in."

* * *

When Kaoru made it back to the house she had three missed calls from Megumi and way too many text messages to bother reading so Kaoru decided to skip the voice mail check and just call. Her phone was picked up mid way through the first ring.

"Hey, little missy. Now, before you say anything I have to know; is the house falling down around your ears? Because Meg is going to have an aneurism if she has to wait any longer for a status update."

Kaoru cocked her head to her shoulder to hold the phone in place while she shuffled through her grocery bags. "Is she really that bad, Sano?"

The sigh that followed crackled in the phone speaker in a long hiss. "She just worries. It's more of a control thing than anything else, I think."

"I'm sorry, Sano. I'll send her proof of life later."

Sano laughed. "A few photos should do it. Thank God for smart phones."

"Where is she now?"

"Taking a shower. What have you been up to?"

Kaoru slid the last of her frozen meals into the freezer and grabbed an apple from the crisper. "I've been sorta busy all morning. My phone – Well, I kinda got, um, distracted."

Sano's chuckle was interrupted with a yawn. "Doin' what?"

"Well, Kenshin and I sorta hit it off. And we've been doing stuff together. Where does Meg keep the cutting board?"

"Behind the toaster oven. You two kids are playin' safe right? Kenshin's a good friend and I really don't want to have to cut his nuts off."

Kaoru nearly dropped her paring knife. "Oh, my God! Sano! Not _that_ kind of stuff." Kaoru was thankful for the burrier of technology to hide her raging blush. "We like, practiced kendo and went grocery shopping."

Sano's reply was colored with genuine shock. "Really?! Not even a little?"

Kaoru all but attacked the apple with the paring knife. "No! I mean, the most physical contact we've had was when I had to help him inside during his dizzy spell."

"Huh. I guess that's good. 'Cause, you see I wouldn't exactly enjoy the castration, but I'd do it." There was a brief pause. "Wait. What dizzy spell?"

Kaoru munched a piece of the apple. "Oh, it was this whole thing where Kenshin forgot to eat and over exerted himself during practice. The bump on the head probably didn't help either. Hard to believe it was only yesterday, actually."

"Jeez, Missy." Sano sighed. "And here I thought you'd be bored to tears."

Kaoru scoffed. "Anything but." She fell into the couch, the last apple pieces clutched in her hands. "I mean, we mostly do mundane stuff, but it's fun. I don't really know how, but it's fun."

Kaoru heard the creaking of a door and a feminine murmur before Sano began speaking very quickly. "Sounds great Kaoru. I'm sure it's true love. Send those photos soon as you can. Later, Missy!"

"Sano? Hang on. Sano?" The call had ended. Kaoru looked at her phone in annoyance. "True love, Sano? Really? Marriage has officially made you crazy."

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I haven't gotten the opportunity to write for nearly a week and I'm playing catch-up. Also, my sister got me hooked on the Vampire Diaries so that's consuming a lot of my free time. . I know, I hate myself too. lol I'm coming up on the end of season two.**

**P.S. We are about mid way-ish through this story. I expect to be between 18 and 20 chapters in length.**

**Expect chapters every other day until I can get back in the saddle.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
